


The Guardian Of The Dragon

by Saint_Arca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Arca/pseuds/Saint_Arca
Summary: When the mad dragon was dethroned, many believed the throne would always be kept from another dragon's hand, but little did they know across the Narrow Sea was one being trained to reclaim her birthright by someone who once brought Westeros to its knees.





	The Guardian Of The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it has most definitely been a while, I put up an update on my previous story to basically tell everyone that I am returning to writing. If you wish to know why I stopped, I put it on there, but here right now I just want to say I am back and you should expect a few things. I am rusty, so don't expect the first chapter to be perfect or any chapter that follows because someone reaching perfection is just like someone grabbing the a star, I am still trying to find my rhythm again and how I want to progress with character development, so it will be a rocky start, but it shall flow easier after a while, anyway I hope you enjoy the prologue and give the story a chance as I know not many of fans of crossovers.
> 
> p.s. like I mentioned I am still trying to find my rhythm so some parts might seem rushed and I can safely say the ending is rushed, much more could have been said, but that will follow in future chapters, I'll try to incorporate as much history as I can and place a few key points of my own here and there, but this story will follow canon with a few twists of my own.

* * *

**The Dragon Guardian**

 

‘ _Promise me,’_   the voice sounded distant, lost in the wind. _‘You must protect her, there is no one more whom I trust to look after my little girl.’_ The voice... so beautiful and yet haunting at the same time. _‘Shield her from the horrors of this world, love her as I love you, raise her back to the crown and rule alongside her.’_

 

A lone figure stood alongside the balcony of the manse of Illyrio Mopatis. He stared at the ocean, watching the waves flow and hearing them crash against the rocks below. This day held great meaning to him, a day he would brood because it signified another year that he couldn’t protect one of his most precious people. A life might have been lost, but something else had come to take its place.

 

A young girl, not his by unison, but they did share a form of blood. The young princess Daenerys. The moment he first saw her, he instantly knew that she could be the one to bring back a certain emotion that he had not felt since he lost his wife. He couldn’t understand how a little girl who had not even opened her eyes for the first time had suddenly become his entire world. The death of her mother could have been the final push that would drive him into the darkness, but the gods had decided to throw a new piece into the game. He detested these sort of turn of events, but maybe, just maybe he would play the game one last time.

 

Why?

 

Something inside him screamed that maybe Daenerys could be the one to bring true happiness back to his life. She had already started walking the path without realising it. The ice that surrounded his heart had already begun thawing, when those violet orbs met his own azure eyes. To see the small smile and hear the slight giggle or gurgle escape her throat had filled him with a sense of belonging. Losing every person he had allowed to get close to him, a sister, a brother and a wife, even a child as well. He lost them all so he had encased his heart in ice, praying that no one ever would be able to break through to it.

 

Shaking his head of the more gloomier thoughts, he focused back to the joyful moments of her birth. The young man had become a somewhat of a son to the mother of Daenerys, she had only wanted him present at the birth, he and her handmaidens who would help with the birthing. It was cruel for such a beautiful moment to happen in times of war, but then again another action deemed necessary by the gods. He instinctively flexed his hand, the right one which bore a deep scar. He still remembered the pain from how hard she clutched his hand, even after seven years. The pain would forever stay with him. For such a dainty woman, he had been pleasantly surprised with her grip and if he were any less of a man he might have cried from the display of strength. Yet he had endured the physical pain.

 

When princess Daenerys had been finally brought into the world, he smiled at her mother. The queen Rhaella. And then like he mentioned earlier, the world just seemed to click in place when he looked at Daenerys. Everything seemed to blur for a moment except the newborn princess.

 

When everything seemed to return to normal, he first noticed a knowing smile on the queens face. Then she muttered the words which would seal him in a vow for as long as he drew breath.

 

After the vow had been made, she placed the gentlest of kisses on her daughter’s head, then beckoned him closer to her before she placed a kiss on his own forehead. Words were no longer needed, he knew exactly how she felt and he had to fight the urge to cry at yet another person he allowed into his heart to leave him. After a few moments of lingering there she drew back and smiled at him with tears leaking from her eyes, gently handing over her daughter to him. Once her daughter was out of her hands, she laid back and closed her eyes not before stealing one more glance at them so she could leave this world with a smile on her face. The moment he saw her eyes close, he felt a searing hot burning rage, he wanted nothing more than to go and slaughter those who brought this moment to pass.

 

After all, he was Naruto Namikaze and he was someone who had managed to pass through the dimensional wall.

 

Before he could ponder the possibility of slaughtering everyone who fought against the Targaryen and had brought forth the events that killed his mother figure, a soft coo floated through the air. Glancing downward and instantly feeling the dark emotions wash away. They could never stand against someone who was capable of making such a lovely and innocent sound. After basking in the moment, Daenerys coos and giggle filling the room, Naruto quickly went and gathered the crown prince before making their escape across the narrow sea.

 

He had worked on a special scroll that contained Rhaella’s corpse, he would never have left that for the ones who would eventually come to Dragonstone. No matter how much time would need to pass, he would make sure she got the proper burial befitting of a Targaryen queen. She deserved that and so much more.

 

He took them to Braavos for a few years, finding a wet nurse for Daenerys had been a dangerous task in case they would smuggle the babe back to Westeros and deliver her to Robert. He had taken some questionable steps to ensure their loyalty until the time came where Daenerys would no longer need a wet nurse which they would have their memories of the days sealed and a bag of golden dragons on their person.

 

One day a raven had arrived, he had been suspicious of who could have possibly found them, but when he read the contents and who sent them it all made sense. Vary’s had been one of the few people who honestly cared about the realm and its people, so it sort of made sense for him to want to put the Targaryen’s back on the throne. He might care for the realm, but Naruto would be damned if he turned his young charges into pawn to be used by either himself or another player of the game.

 

The contents had expressed Vary’s wishes for the Targaryen’s to be put back on the throne and how he had set up a place for them to be raised away from the watchful eye of the usurper. Naruto, not wanting to take a blind chance had made a shadow clone and sent it to the location in Pentos that was specified, looking through all correspondents and finding nothing that caused any concerns. So he had uprooted them from a place they had called home, soon as his clones memories came back to him, he felt his heart crack when Daenery’s had expressed her wish to stay there, that they were safe and could be a family. It was also the first time he saw the madness in Visery’s eyes.

 

He would have continued his trip down memory lane if it were not for a soft knock at his door. Sometimes he cursed his sensitive hearing, but it had also saved his life countless time. Closing his eyes for a second, he expanded his sensory abilities and his eyes snapped open when he figured out who it was.

 

Moving across the room in a few paces, he opened the door softly. When he met eyes with the woman, a soft smile came across his eyes, his eyes danced with happiness. “It’s been a while… Shiera.”

 

The woman in front of him gave him a smile and reminded Naruto of who he was dealing with, Shiera Seastar. The bastard daughter of Aegon IV Targaryen, but still a woman of renowned beauty, even enough to be known as the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms.

 

While her time should have been long passed, Naruto had given her some of his blood to be used in one of her dark art ritual’s that had granted her a much longer vitality, he had studied the ritual and even made certain altercation as to not allow her any of his power, he couldn’t imagine the havoc she could wreck if she had chakra.

 

He normally wouldn’t have helped prolong a life, but during his first few encounters with the seductress. He had grown fond of her and he would admit that he was attracted to her, how could any man not be. The woman was tall, with perky breasts and slender hips giving her the title of the most beautiful woman to be most true. The eyes had also played into his decision, he could see the pain in her mismatched eyes, both blue and green. The eyes were definitely the windows to her soul and he got an eyeful.

 

They had met a few times in secret, shared some stories and by that he means she did most of the talking, but he had gathered quite a bit of information from those simple talks. He had learned about her mother, Lady Serenei of Lys whom had been her father’s last mistress and even died bringing her into this world, the same as Rhaella had brought in his little light. Naruto had also gone on to learn that Shiera definitely was no dainty maiden, having taken quite a load of lover and had men fighting for her favour. Even going as far as to take her own half-brother to her bed, he remembered how amused she sounded when she mentioned about how ardent Bryden was about making her his wife.

 

That was a story for another time for it would hold disastrous consequence for the people of Westeros.

 

“What? Not going to invite me in?” A pout formed on her face as her eyes met his. “I mean after all this distance I travelled to see my hubby?” Her eyes betrayed the mock hurt she was trying to show, Naruto released a tired sigh and moved aside, opening the passage to his room.

 

How could he forget that while her brother may have wanted her to be his wife, she wanted him to be her husband. Naruto had gotten drunk so long ago, before meeting Rhaella and may have ended up in Shiera’s bed. He could scarcely remember the events which had brought him there, and because of that he swore to never get too deep into his cups with her present.

 

“We agreed to never speak of that night again and not just because of the fact that I cannot remember it.” The words were spoke with finality, closing the door softly, he glanced over his shoulder to find her looking at him amusedly and knew that his word’s would not hit the mark.

 

“I don’t see why not?” She jumped backwards onto the bed, her dress, colours silver, her eyes closed in bliss as she tried to sink deeper into the feathered bed. Now that he had a chance to truly look upon her without her watchful eye staring his way.

 

Shiera hadn’t changed much since her rebirth in a matter of speaking, she was still tall, her hair coloured of silver-gold as many Targaryen’s before her. Her face was shaped to resemble that of a heart. Her dress was coloured silver as she had said that gold was too vulgar for her taste’s. The shape of her breast’s still hadn’t changed as they were still perky and she had retained her slender hips. The thing that drew the most attention was the heavy silver necklace that hung around her neck, alternating between sapphire and emeralds to match her mismatched eyes.

 

All in all, he could still understand how she managed to lure men into her bed, only if they knew how old she truly was. He must have been too lost in his thoughts, because the next moment Shiera had someone managed to escape from her place on the bed. A look of boredom found its way onto his face as he felt soft arms wrap around his midsection and a feeling of soft breast’s on his upper back.

 

“Darling, if you really want to admire, then let me get out of this dress first.” She purred and Naruto suddenly got a whiff of her arousal flood his nostril’s. Quickly gripping her arms, he unwrapped them from around him and moved towards the window.

 

“What are you really doing here?” The dimension walker had a face that could have impressed stone, nothing had been given away not even a faint blush.

 

Shiera seeing nothing further to come from her teasing, lost her smile and stood up straighter. “You might say I have grown bored out there by myself, none of the other men could leave an everlasting impression.” Only noticing the slight tightening of his jaw and his eyes becoming stormy, she pressed forward. “So I made a decision to stay here, with you and the little princess.” The last word was spoken with a hint of jealousy. How could she not feel that emotion? A little girl had managed to worm her way into the heart of the man who had ruined her for other men. Shiera knew she could feel many things, but even an inkling of jealousy because of a little girl who probably did not even know she was doing it. She herself had met the little girl once or twice and already had a faint grasp on what was drawing Naruto closer. Shiera would never know how far Naruto would go for Daenery’s until it was too late.

 

Naruto had detected the emotion and instantly took a step towards Shiera, who had remained where she stood. “I may have changed that ritual to bring you many more years without receiving some of my own power, but if you should ever try to bring harm to my little light in any way shape or form.” It happened in a moment, her eyes widened when she felt her back pressed against the warm walls of his room, with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Cutting off her air supply.

 

“I will erase your existence from this earth.” The once cold blue orbs now shown with a majestic gold that blazed with power. Seeing her stare into his eyes, he tightened the grip slightly as she began to wheeze. Seeing a flash of understanding pass through her eyes, he slowly let go of her throat allowing her to breath once more. He took a few strides back to give her some space as she continued to greedily gobble air.

 

After regaining her bearings, she gently massaged her throat, no doubt that would leave a mark. Watching as he closed his eyes for a moment, when they reopened. The golden hue had vanished and was now replaced with the same shade of azure that had plagued many of her dreams.

 

“I’m sorry for that, I went too far.” Naruto said, resuming his stone faced persona, his hand rested in one another in front of him. Naruto normally wore a black cloak that covered everything apart from his face, his hand’s and his feet, but you could tell he wore some sort of armour if the armour feet were anything to go by. The seductress could count on one hand how many times she had seen him without his cloak and one of those times had been the time they shared a bed.

 

Shiera dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, not bothering to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. A thick tension began to settle between them, she chose to be the one to break it.

 

“I was speaking the truth in what I said before, the whole throat grabbing.” Seeing him raise a brow in confusion. “I grew tired of being alone out there. It is true what they say, a Targaryen alone out in the world is a terrible thing. So I came to find you and your two young charges so I wouldn’t need to suffer being alone anymore.”

 

Taking only a moment to study her eyes, she never could lie to him. Not at this range and not looking into his own orbs. His expression softened slightly detecting only truth in her statement.

 

“You may stay here. I am sure Illyrio would be able to find you suitable accommodation’s.” The tension was broken by what she said a second ago, so he turned his back to her and walked to the window to overlook the sea, not feeling like she would try anything now that they had settled. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have you here with us, my little light wouldn’t mind spending a little more time with you, she mentions you sometimes.”

 

The seductress smiled and moved to join Naruto by the window, keeping a safe and comfortable distance between them, she leant down, her breasts pressed against the stonework.

 

“Despite my tone towards her earlier, she is a regular little ball of sunshine.” Only then had she noticed the young princess was not present. “Where is she, normally she is present with you at all times?”

 

Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment, the stone visage cracked only to be reinforced a moment later. “Visery’s said he wanted to spend some time with her without me present, I tried to advise against it, but my little light had pleaded with me on how she would be the one to repair her bond with her growing estranged older brother,” pausing for a moment as if to carefully inspect his next choice of words. “I remember when I first broke the news to them that we were leaving Braavos, I can still picture the quick flash of madness that passed through his eyes...” Naruto grew silent for a second. “It passed as quickly as it came, but since coming here and with Illyrio and his servants catering to his every whim. I fear he will become a problem in the future if I can’t steer him away from it, but luckily enough I can still sense them in this manse and nothing appears to be wrong.”

 

The young looking seductress could see where he was coming from, it had been mentioned every time a Targaryen sat the throne. “They say when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin, one side for greatness and the other for madness.” The word’s were spoken in a sage like tone, and they did hold some merit after all the different Targaryen kings, her companion gave a slight chuckle.

 

“I am still trying to remember which side you landed on,” Naruto remarked with a slight smile, Shiera playfully punched him in the arm. Yet despite the slight jab at her character, she herself held a small smile.

 

No more words needed to be said between the pair, they settled into a silence that was deemed comfortable to both of them. Yet the comfortable silence wasn’t supposed to last long as not even a few moments later, Naruto’s eyes widened before he disappeared in a quick flash of gold. Shiera instantly noticed the urgency in his eyes and the tensing of his posture before he vanished, she made way towards the door, but stopped when she heard a scream. Moving faster than she would have wanted, she could only pray this wasn’t going to involve the topic of their previous discussion.

 

* * *

**The Exiled Princess**

 

The day had started out the same as every other day, rising from her feathered bed, the sun would be shining through the thin curtains, bringing forth the light to her room. She would call upon one of the maids to have a bath prepared for her, where she would bathe first before breaking her fast with her family. Daenery’s always loved bathing first thing in the morning, feeling the warmth of the water on her skin as she soaked. Washing her gently as to not harm her platinum coloured hair that signified her as a member of house Targaryen.

 

Once the first part of her morning ritual was completed, she would dress in one of the dresses that had been provided, before heading to join her family to break her fast. Only one of the members had been her family by blood while the other was absent of dragon blood, but he might have well been a Targaryen along with her and her brother. He had been there for her through everything from the moment of her birth.

 

It was true Daenery’s could not remember any moment of her life when her sweet protector wasn’t by her side. She had seen how when they walked, he would scan the shadows or the crowd for any sort of danger, he reminded her of a hawk with the way his eyes shifted. There had been numerous times when she inquired as to why he was always present at her side, but his response was to say that he enjoyed her company and swore to her mother that he would protect her from anything that would cause her harm.

  

Now back to the events of the morning, when she broke her fast, she tuned out whatever her brother was saying, choosing to examine her guardian. He was wearing his cloak, the hood hiding most of his face, but she could still catch a glance of the solemn look present on his face. The food on his plate, barely look touched, only moving it across with his fork unlike her brother who was shoving food in his mouth and still kept talking, not that she knew what he was speaking about anyway. She wondered what had happened to make her loving guardian, so solemn, then it hit her what today was. The day of her mothers passing and the only day that could recede Naruto back into a shell.

 

She had been so caught up in watching the face of her guardian that she hadn’t registered that she finished her plate until one of the many servants had taken it away to be washed. Daenery’s had made her way to approach her protector when Visery’s had brought up that he wanted to spend some time alone with her to rekindle the relationship they once held in Braavos.

 

By the gods did she miss Braavos.

 

Back when the trio lived there, life had been so much simpler. They might not have had the life of luxury now, but everything back then was done together as a real family. Everything was perfect until one day a raven arrived for Naruto, it was not until a few days later when he told them they were leaving and heading for Pentos. Even though it was a few years ago now she could still remember the lemon tree and the house with the red door, but one thing was more apparent in her memory. The look of heartbreak on his face and the immense pain in his eyes when she cried and begged him to let them stay there. In the end he stood his ground and moved them to a foreign land, taking them or more so her from the only place she ever called home. She swore a piece of him died, when she cried that day.

 

Once they settled down in the manse in Pentos, she prayed they could remain as close as they were, but her prayer was met with silence. Visery’s started to change, becoming darker as he was filled with delusions of vanity and grandeur while Naruto became colder and more mistrustful of him, she had seen him staring at her brother with an odd expression, but the rage was always easy to identify underneath his cool gaze. Things had changed greatly and all she wanted was the house with the red door, she wondered if the lemon tree had grown fruit by now.

 

Visery’s transformation had been easy to spot, having Illyrio and his servants who she swore had been ordered to whisper in his ear, about his duty to their house. How he was supposed to be a king who demanded obedience, and resistance was met with swift action and greater consequences. He even started to get more commanding with her and even lashed out with his anger or as he dubbed it ‘waking the dragon’ when Naruto was out of sight, swearing her to silence or more anger would follow. Like a good sister, she kept her mouth shut even if she knew it was wrong for a brother to treat his sister like this, but something inside her told her that is why her protector looked ready to strike Visery’s down if only she would open her mouth and tell him the truth. She was more worried for her brother than she was herself, as Naruto looked ready to burst any moment.

 

So when the opportunity to rekindle their previous relationship arose, hoping for a day without any violent outbreaks and maybe making some progress in repairing the bond they once held in Braavos, she had instantly jumped on that ship. A joy arose in her, but was quickly shot down when Naruto advised against it and that only confirmed her theory about him knowing about what happened when her brother believed he wasn’t aware. Before Visery’s could open his mouth to spew something that would only reinforce her protectors decision to keep them under a watchful eye, she had shot to his side. Holding his warmer and much larger hand in her two petite ones, she pleaded with him to allow her this chance. It did get him to relent and give her a half-hearted smile, but she knew he would be close.

 

The very moment the table had been cleared, Visery’s shot up from his seat, and went to grab his sister’s hand to lead them from the room. The shy princess wanted to glance back at her loving protector and offer him a disarming smile, but knew the small traces of doubt would be seen through her eyes. Her brother led her through the manse with a type of swiftness that would have had her believe he grew up here. Once they arrived at the room he was taking her too, they had made themselves comfortable as he began to tell her about stories and tales from their homeland.

 

At first she was enraptured by it, hanging off every word. He first started with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives, how they were the pure definition of fire and blood. How they forced six of the seven kingdoms to bend the knee, even the stubborn Northmen. A few other of the great Targaryen king’s had come up, but there was one individual in particular who she showed the most joy in hearing about.

 

A man known as the ‘The Dragon Guardian,’ but no one knew what he was known as before that, he gained that title when he defeated the three legendary beasts. Daenerys noted the awe and disdain in her brother’s voice as he talked about the single man, but then some joy leaked into his voice as he talked about their ancestors bringing him to their side and giving him the ‘The Dragon Guardian’ title. After the man received the title, he would go on with them to help conquer most of Westeros and was even the man to convince the North to finally bend the knee. Unfortunately the tales her brother knew ended with that, but he told her the undoubtedly many others were either lost in time or were destroyed when the usurper took the throne. It might have not been much, but the princess felt grateful her brother had told her that a man once such existed. She only wished she could have met him at least once.

 

The time they spent after that progressed smoothly, and Daenerys felt hope blooming in her chest as she and her brother rekindled the relationship they once held. The room grew tense, not that she knew that, when her brother brought up the usurpers rebellion and the downfall of their father.

 

“Our father wasn’t the man everyone believed him to be,” Viserys muttered with a smile which quickly morphed into a frown. “The people were always jealous of the dragon, and after so many different Targaryens sat the throne, they wanted to crown their own instead of following the alpha animal, so they sought to spread vicious lies and rumours.” Viserys then turned in her direction, just staring at her, but she felt like he was looking through her and not at her.

 

“They used our brothers deed to rally against us, and exile us from our home.” Now the anger was starting to seep into his voice. Waking the dragon, her brother had named his anger, believing himself to be the only true dragon left alive, since their brother fell during the battle of the trident. She had never been seen as a dragon in his eyes, Naruto had confirmed her as a true dragon and not a murmur dragon as her brother. Daenerys had once protested his claim of being the last dragon and that was the first day he had laid his hand on her, since then she had been frightened of bring the topic of the true dragon around her brother fearing he would lay his hand on her. Even when she didn’t bring up that particular topic, he still found a way to torment her when her protector was not within range of them.

  

“I could never comprehend what drove Rhaegar to leave his high born wife and children behind for such a lowly Northern savage,” she then watched him stand and slowly advance on her, taking steps that he believed to be regal. The crazed look shone brightly when he caressed her hair, her silver-gold strands running through his thin fingers. “In a way this is all your fault, if you had only been born before me, you could have kept our brother’s attention, you could have been his backup instead of that so called she-wolf.” The gentleness in his touch didn’t last long for once the last word was spoken, he applied pressure on her hair, not enough to cause any real pain. Not yet.

 

Daenerys took a risk and glanced upwards, meeting her brother’s eyes and what she saw frightened her. He looked nothing like the brother she wanted to rekindle a bond with, but a beast in human skin, madness gleaming in the eyes, a vicious snarl on his face. “It is all your fault were here, your fault that we are stuck in hiding while the seven kingdoms cry out for their true king.” He inched his face closer to her and she could practically feel the heat of his anger on her skin. “Your protector has been a problem, but he has had his uses, but I can’t believe he bought that load of rubbish about me wanting to rebuild any sort of bond with you.” Her eyes widened in fear as she now knew that Naruto was right. He wanted them kept apart, but only because of her pleading, the pain coming her way was her own fault because she wanted to believe in her brother’s humanity. An idea quickly came to her, if she could only let out a quick scream, then her protector would be here in moments, Viserys seemed to have read her mind for he quickly silence her by placing his hand over her mouth.

 

Fear began to become the dominant emotion to her right now, her brother had silenced her only way to call for help, his hand was still covered with grease from when they broke their fast. The juice tasted horrible, and made her want to gag. The taste of his hand as well of the grip he still had on her hair began to bring tears to her eyes, he seemed to take some form of twisted pleasure from her tears as he began to yank, twist and pull on her hair. The fight or flight mechanism given to all began to activate, ideas, pooling into her mind on how she could escape. An idea came to her mind, grabbing his hand that was still lodged over her mouth, she bit down onto his finger, knowing she would not have the strength to move his hand any other way. He quickly screamed in pain, his sister had taken a strong enough bite to be able to draw blood, his blood. He wouldn’t understand the ramifications of his scream until it was too late.

 

Viserys took a few steps back from her, clutching his hand, noticing the teeth marks and the thin trail of blood seeping down his index and middle finger. He stopped and stared at her as if she was the one who was truly mad, then anger began flooding through his system as the dragon fully woke up. He bent his knee and made way to dash at her before he was stunned by a flash of gold entering the room that caused them to shield their eyes. Time had appeared to slow down between the three of them, his little light watched as his eyes travelled between her and then her brother before returning back to her. The change in his expression was instantaneous, he looked ready to kill her brother, he must have noticed the tear marks around her eyes.

 

Viserys made the costly mistake of clearing his throat, earning him Naruto’s full attention and he did not look pleased in the slightest, ignoring the still burning pain in his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to say something clever or shift the blame from himself, but he didn’t see Naruto’s hand clench into a fist.

  

In the blink of an eye, the protector of the princess had cleared the distance and drove his fist into Viserys stomach with a small amount of his true power, but it still brought the desired outcome. The apparent rightful king of the seven kingdoms dropped to one knee clutching his abdomen as if his life depended on it, the pain in his hand forgotten as something more gruelling took its place. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Naruto asked, the calm blue now shrouded in a fiery gold. “Don’t you dare answer that!” Naruto snapped as soon as he saw his mouth about to answer the previous question, Naruto delivered another swift punch to his abdomen before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it on the ground. Not a second later had he pressed his foot on the back of the fool’s head. Naruto then shifted his attention to his little light. “I advised against this because I knew what would happen… but you are definitely your mother’s daughter.” He smiled fondly for a moment before he continued. “That woman could get me to do anything with a little bit of pleading as well.” Daenerys couldn’t stop the joy that she felt from his heartfelt words, nor the effect that she had on him, but her joy soon turned to ash because it was her fault that they were in this situation.

 

Glancing down at his foot when he felt something attempt to move, the fool king must have gathered his bearings as he gripped at his foot from an odd angle. He stared at the blood pooling around his head and noted that he must have slammed his head a touch too hard to the ground, that is if the blood was any indication.

 

“You honestly believe you’re strong enough to overpower me?” The question was asked in jest, golden orbs shone with amusement at the futility of the beggar king’s action. Normally he would find no amusement in inflicting pain, but this boy had been taking pleasure in the pain of his little light, so it felt good to inflict some of his own for a just cause. His mind must have been elsewhere until he was brought back by a small tug on his cloak, when he looked down, he saw Daenerys looking at him with those big violet eyes. The hardened and cold gaze softened immensely and she must have noticed because she offered him a small smile.

 

“Could you please get your foot off my brother?” She asked hesitantly, her voice both fragile and soft, so far from the dragon he truly believed she could become. Without the need to use words, he was about to grant her request until the door was violently slammed open. The violent outburst caused the door to splinter slightly, small wooden fragment flew through the air, Naruto raised one arm to cover his eyes while the other arm moved by itself to shield her own. After a moment he moved his arm to see who could be the potential attacker, but was surprised to see Shiera with Illyrio a few small steps behind him along with a few of his unsullied guards stationed around him.

 

The surprised expression faded away as soon as his eyes met the owner on the manse. A look of disdain took a hold of his face, he knew that Illyrio was only using his little light and her brother to advance his position in the world, but he knew the man had taken a risk even a calculated risk of housing them and for that reason alone he had stayed his blade.

 

The room tenser when Illyrio and his guard stepped past Shiera who looked more or less content to watch the scene play out. The sun-kissed warrior knew what Illyrio was trying to do… trying to display the illusion that he was in control of the situation. While the unsullied were impressive and formidable to most, Naruto had been cut from a different cloth, so with that thought he was still absolutely certain of one thing, he could still bring a healthy dose of fear to anything that could draw breath. By the grace of his movement, by the thickness of the aura he could display and his skill with a blade. One of the golden rules, if it could bleed, it could be killed and he had made many things bleed throughout his life.

 

“Take your foot off our king!” The magister boomed with a scowl, but he still had a thin bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead, sliding gently down his cheek. The fat man still believed he held all the authority, but they both knew he could never intimidate him, Naruto would have thought to deny the order for the pleasure of being rebellious, but one glance down at the little girl changed his mind. He pulled her closer to him as he took a step back.

 

 

Illyrio gave a silent order to two of his armed escort, they must have been prepared for this? The soldier's didn’t answer through words, but actions. They calmly stepped forward, sheathing their weapons, and gently picked up the king before bringing him to the healer. Before the beggar king left the room, he sent them a fierce glare aimed at both of them, and Naruto had to bite back a smirk when he saw how much blood had covered Visery’s face. Good the little shit deserved it! When the fat magister saw his king leave the room, he too sent a glare at Naruto who stared back stoic indifference. Not looking back Illyrio walked away and slammed the door shut upon his exit with his guards in tow.

 

Now that only the three of them remained, the room grew more comfortable. Shiera breathed out a sigh of relief while Naruto crouched down and rested his hand on the head of his little light.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked in a soothing voice, now that the other people had cleared the room, he could afford to lower down his guard a little, maybe not too much while Shiera was present, but enough to him seem warm and inviting.

 

“I-I was so afraid...” Trailing off as a choked sob escaped her throat, wasting no time he brought her into an embrace, so she could release all her fears and let him be her strength if needed. It seemed to work for the second he embraced her, had she all but barreled her way into him, sinking her face into the crook of his neck as far as she could, her sobs becoming more apparent as the sound filled the room.

 

Naruto met Shiera’s gaze as she gave a stiff nod, knowing what message he was trying to convey. The Targaryen seductress left the room, a soft click of the door followed her exit. The warrior waited a few minutes with his princess still locked in his embrace, after a sufficient amount of time had passed, he scooped her up and made his way to leave the room as well.

 

The hallway was deserted, as if it had never known a soul, despite how well it had been maintained. A fire had woken inside him, a burning rage that wanted him to consume everything, it had been so long since he felt this urge. Not since the passing of her mother. He was thankful there was no one in sight or nearby who could hear his princess’s cries or else he would slay them, no-one should hear a dragon cry.

 

The walk to his room was quick and quiet and thankfully there were no guards stationed outside his room. Securing the princess securely under one arm, he used his other to open the door to his room. Shutting the door without so much as a sound, he strode towards the bed, moving the silk sheets with his free arm, silk was a useless commodity to him, but at this moment in time he was thankful for it. Daenerys hesitantly moved from her secure spot and got under the sheet and brought it to just under her chin, breathing in the silk which had faint traces of his scent. She did not know why she did this, maybe just to feel like she was still secure in his arms.

 

Naruto smiled slightly, she looked calmer now and her tears had stopped, but her cheeks were still red and puffy. He didn’t want to disturb her on the bed, so he grabbed a chair from the table on the other side of the room and brought it close to her before he slowly sat down, and looked at her.

 

“You alright to speak about it, no one will harm you for speaking the truth?” The tone of voice was both calming and reassuring, seeing her give a small nod, he gave her a toothy smile that warmed her body.

 

“Everything started off well in the beginning, I thought our connection was slowly being repaired as he told me about our ancestors, he started with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives,” she smiled in remembrance. “He then spoke what little he knew about ‘The Dragon Guardian,’ and how he thought against Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar and defeated them.” A tiny smile grew on her face. “He started off as an enemy to my house, but he later joined them and helped them in their conquest of most of Westeros.” While she spoke she didn’t notice his expression become unreadable as he stared at her.

 

“Everything started off well,” she repeated before she shifted her attention to him, violet met blue. “Then he spoke about the usurper’s rebellion… he blamed me for us being exiled.” Moisture began to build in the corner of her eyes.

 

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, as she continued to explain how her brother blamed her for not being born sooner, how if she had been alive beforehand maybe her brother wouldn’t have strayed to a northern savage. When came the part of him assaulting her, he knew that action had signed his death warrant, Naruto knew that he would be the one to take the beggar kings life, maybe not tomorrow or any time soon, but his death would come from his hand. She finished up to the point of where he flashed into the room, he prayed she wouldn’t ask him about how he did that. His little light wasn’t ready to know the truth, but soon she would be.

 

He reached his hand out to hold hers, giving it a quick squeeze, he was delighted when she squeezed back. “My little light, I am sorry for not being there for you in your time of need, but first there is something I must confess.” Her big violet eyes stared at him as she waited for him to continue. “Before I begin, you must not say anything until you finish hearing me out,” seeing her nod her head, he pressed onwards. “When I told you that you were a dragon I lied to a degree, you are indeed a dragon, but you’re also dormant at this point in time, I plan to awaken your inner dragon if you’ll let me?”

 

She continued looking in his direction, hurt was the first thing she felt that he would lie to her. The person she trusted most in this world, but as she searched his eyes, she found the truth in his words. A moment of tense silence followed before she gave her answer.

 

“How?”

 

Naruto couldn’t stop the smile that drew over his features, she was willing to listen and that was a good first step. Blue flashed gold for a split second. “I will mould you into a warrior queen just as Visenya Targaryen, I will train you to rule and to defend yourself, no man will force you to cower to his will, you’ll never bow down again.”

 

He watched as what she took in everything he said, she nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, raising her head slightly out from underneath the sheets she spoke in a firmer tone.

 

“Then I command you, my loving protector to help me become the queen you believe I can become, so that one day we may sail home and reclaim the throne that was taken from my family.” The tone brought a feral smile to his face. It appeared that both of them would need to learn and relearn to awaken their inner beasts.

 


End file.
